DemoBull: A Rare Being
This creature is a very rare being, the demobull. Demobulls are very agressive, mostly to humans. The demobull also loves eating any heavy-like being, for their meat. Demobulls hate instant movement, but some subspecies are nice. Demobulls are found in desert-like areas, like Dustbowl. Needs: Ali Baba's Wee Booties/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Bootlegger Bootlegger] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Splendid_Screen Splendid Screen] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Bottle Bottle]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Scottish_Handshake Scottish Handshake]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Frying_Pan Frying Pan]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Conscientious_Objector Conscientious Objector]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Bat_Outta_Hell Bat Outta Hell]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Memory_Maker Memory Maker]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Ham_Shank Ham Shank] Mask of the Shaman(optional)/Hair of the Dog(optional)/K-9 Mane(optional)/ Scottish Snarl(optional)/Pickled Paws(optional) It is not yet illegal to hunt these animals, for we do not know if they are endangered. Update: The lack of demobulls have been very low, so we are making the order that theese are now endangered and cannot be hunted. Subspecies There are many subspecies, these numbers still growing as people find more and more, mostly because this creature is a newer find in the wild. These found subspecies range from Were-Bulls to Demo-Healers. Some subspecies are found in the water! Like the Demobull-shark. Were-Bulls Most likely the most scary Demobull, one of the more rarest because of their nature to only come out on a full moon. These Demobulls are slower, but can catch up very quickly with their natural ability to sprint and do even more damage, not to mention they do more damage than any ''other Demobull! These creatures do not reproduce like normal Demobulls, they reproduce by turning other Demobulls. We here at L.P.T.A.R (Lazy Purple Tf2-nimal Reasearch) think that they do this through some kind of hypno-tranz, but they are hard to study because of their love of the full moon. The Were-Bull also has a rival. the Soldroid. They often compete in dancing competitons, or atleast who can yell the most. '''Needs:' [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Ali_Baba%27s_Wee_Booties '''Ali Baba's Wee Booties]'''/Bootlegger Splendid Screen Scotsman's Skullcutter Hair of the Dog/K-9 Mane Scottish Snarl/Pickled Paws Peacebull This Demobull is a completely peaceful subspecies, unless it or any other creature is threatened, hurt, or killed. They usually stay out of fights and stay in large packs for protection. Their main food source is left over meat from other creatures, or vegitation. They may hunt other creatures if food is scarce, but they make sure to use every part of the body. The Peacebulls defenseless nature, however, is leading them to become extinct because of their natural predator, the Solshroom. Often mistaking them for food, the peacebull attempts to eat the shroomsoldier, but gets killed in the progress. Needs: Ali Baba's Wee Booties/'''Bootlegger Splendid Screen 'Conscientious Objector'/'Freedom Staff'/'Bat Outta Hell'/'Ham Shank BullBird The Bullbird is a rare, and weird addition to the demobull family, they boost into the air with a cannon-like arm and fly quickly through the sky. Not only that, but some blow up just by slashing with their claws! This is an amazing creature that feeds on solliebirds, scootflies, pyrosharks(uncommonly), and hoovywhales. It takes them along time to master being able to start flying, but once they get it down, they are able to fly past solliebirds and kill prey without them noticing! Often being chased by Explosive Soldier Birds, they are more of a rival towards the "BullBird" '''Needs:' [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Loose_Cannon Loose Cannon](please use for flying only) [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Splendid_Screen Splendid Screen] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Ullapool_Caber Ullapool Caber]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Persian_Persuader Persian Persuader]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Claidheamh_M%C3%B2r Claidheamh Mòr]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Eyelander Eyelander] DemoBull-Sharks These creatures love to pick on other waterlife, like the pyroshark. They can move in quick bursts rapidly, and are usually alone or with other waterlife, uncommonly with other Demobull-Sharks. They sometimes feed on jellyneers or threaten the local hoovywhale to give them their sandvich. They are very aggresive creatures, indeed. Not much are known about these creatures because they move too quickly to watch for a while. Of course, an imitation cant last long, and theese land swimers dont survive a second aganist a pyroshark. Needs: [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Bootlegger Bootlegger] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Chargin%27_Targe Chargin' Targe]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Splendid_Screen Splendid Screen] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Persian_Persuader Persian Persuader] Buccaneer's Bicorne/Pirate Bandana A Whiff of the Old Brimstone/Deadliest Duckling Demo-Healers These are known for their ability to steal other creature's life energy with each kill. They hunt everything, from spycrabs to their own species! They are terrible creatures, and the only way to bribe them is with a treat, usually, YOU! Of course, their leeching of health ends up leading for a trail of Pyro Cobras to chase them down. The cobras have a sense of tracking heal waves down and so its no trouble for them to find Demo-Healers drunk drunk drunk drunk drunk drunk drunk everyone just says ahm a one eyed bloodeh monstur Needs: [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Ali_Baba%27s_Wee_Booties Ali Baba's Wee Booties]/[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Bootlegger Bootlegger] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Splendid_Screen Splendid Screen] [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Half-Zatoichi Half-Zatoichi] Voodoo-Cursed Demoman Soul Find any more? Give this a comment about your discovery and have it featured! Category:Demoman TF2-nimals